leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zerofighter220/Everybody starts small // Wiki Giveaway
The first time i saw League of Legends was early in the last year (I found the E-mail: 16.04.2010). My brother was playing it with his friends. I watched him and was interested in it. So i decided to install it. In this time League of Legends belonged to GOA. Why I'm playing it? It's very funny to play with friends or against friends and in every game you have a challenge. You have to defeat your rivals.This is the clue. In many games a team only want to kill someone. But I'm the one who is destroying their tower - for the win! So you can use many tactics. From backdooring to cautious playing. League of Legends is fun, is rage, is tactic, but thats the reason I play it. My favourite Champion?? The truth? I don't have a favourite Champion. I play many of them. But in the moment, I'm very attired in these Champions: Amumu: I got 906 Life with Doran's shield, which is an incredible fun, because the enemy can hit you and hit you, but your life is still more then his life. Also is he super effective in teamfights cause of his 1 man stun and his ulti which can stun the whole team. And of course his aoe, when he's crying :) . Taric: What should i say? He can stun, so i can help by a gank. He can heal so i can support my teammates. I can increas my mates attackdamage. And give them Armor and Magic Resists like Aegis of the Legion. All in all a great Supporter (who makes damage, but psssh). Gankplank: Wow, this incredible damage! What was that? Parrrley with a crit i answer. Only for my melee Champions i got a rune page for 17% critical chance and 10 armor penetration. <-- Perfect for Gankplank. I like playing him, because its sooo funny to go to an enemy, hitting him 2-3 times and earn money 'cause he's dead. Triple kills or more shouldnt be problem in the late game. Soraka: My lovely, lovely Soraka. Nothing is better than playing Soraka. "Hey i got only 50 life" !Heal! Full life. I love it. I really love it. My secret: I love playing against a Karthus with Soraka. Because when he activates his Ultimate, i activate mine and he doesnt get kills ;) . Best Supporter in my eyes. The last one: Karthus: I don't really play him. Any more.. This was my main for.. I think.. a half year? But don't think I'm one of the Karthus who only can press "R". I use my ulti maybe 1 or 2 times in 1 Game. I prefer slowing them and spamming my q-spell. <-- This is for the team. If I'm a Karthus who only Ulti! Ulti! you cant really do anything for your team. Full AP = Crap. So, you can say my favourite Champions are the Champions who can help your team or is necessary for the team. Category:Blog posts